


Say the word...

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhounds genitals are a mystery bc fuck it my house now, Canon Non-Binary Character, Hair Pulling, Nipple Piercings, Other, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Mirage, sex with unacknowledged feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: "...and I'm yours"Elliott meets a stranger at a bar, it soon becomes clear he's in for a lot more than he bargained for.





	Say the word...

Mirage usually loved being the center of attention, especially after landing in the top three of the most recent games. Tonight however he wanted something different, to go to a place where he might be recognized but also might not be. He knew he wouldn’t leave alone because well, even if they don’t realize who he was he’s still hot shit if he said so himself. He changed into a tank top, jacket and skinny jeans before heading out to a bar one of his bartending buddies had mentioned once. It was dingy and lackluster, definitely in need of a man like Mirage.

Elliott entered the bar and looked around the room. Most of the patrons looked to be in their forties or older. One person was sitting at the bar looking rather bored. Elliott figured he could at least try to strike up a conversation with the stranger. As he got closer and got a better look he felt his mouth dry up a bit. They had shoulder length black hair tied into a small ponytail, a serious expression, and a strong jawline, their face anointed with a multitude of scars, the most striking one being what appeared to be the result of a frag grenade hitting the lower left side of their face. Their eyes were a rich dark brown with heavy lids. They were wearing a light grey hoodie and a crop top, they had paler skin than Elliott but not by much. They seemed to notice him approaching and turned to him raising an eyebrow,

“Can I help you?” They asked. Elliott could’ve sworn that voice seemed familiar but he knew he would’ve remembered someone as hot as the person sitting in front of him.

“I was wondering if I could join you?” He motioned to the stool beside them with his signature smirk.

The stranger looked him up and down and smiled slightly,

“If you want to.”

“Oh I defiden- def- Definitely want to.” He said as he sat beside them, “So, what are you drinking tonight?”

“Orange juice.” They said plainly.

“Well then, can I buy your next round?” Elliott asked, already motioning the bartender over.

“I would be honored.” They winked and Elliott nearly swallowed his tongue.

“An orange juice for this lovely individual and a pineapple soda for myself.” 

The stranger raised their eyebrows,

“Pineapple? Someone is certainly feeling confident isn’t he?” They cocked their head to the side a twinkle of mischief in their eyes,

Elliott coughed and ran his hand through his hair to distract from the heat rising to his cheeks,

“I’m always confident baby.” He winked.

They looked at him through their long eyelashes with a demure smile,

“So I’ve seen.” They placed a hand on Elliott’s knee, “I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t attractive.”

The bartender placed the pairs drinks in front of them, Elliott took a long swig of his soda, needing a second to get his thoughts and words in order. He leaned forward, a game-winning smile on his face,

“You’re pretty damn nice looking yourself.”

The person across from Elliott downed their drink in one go and leaned forward whispering in his ear,

“What do you say we go somewhere a bit less crowded?”

Elliott put his hand on the back of their neck,

“I’ve been wanting to get you all to myself since I saw you.”

*  *  *

Elliott kicked the door shut behind him as he made out with the beauty from the bar. They tugged at his jacket and he steered them over to the couch. When he was certain they were close enough he pushed them onto it. They leaned back on their elbows looking Elliott over like a predator looking at their prey. 

“You just going to stare at me all night?” They asked, running their tongue over their canines.

Elliott kissed them hard, pushing their hoodie off and running his hands over their muscular arms. They moaned into his kiss, trailing their hands under the hem of his shirt. Elliott jerked a bit at how cold their hands were, letting out a little yelp. Elliott bit his lip, blushing,

“You’ve gotta do something about your hands, they’re freezing.” Elliott quipped.

The stranger cupped Elliott’s face,

“I’m sure I’ll warm right up once we get started.” They bit his lower lip to emphasize their point. Elliott moved his hands through their hair, tugging at it slightly. They moaned and looked at Elliott slack-jawed their face flushed,

“Do that again.”

Elliott smirked as he pulled their hair again and pressed kisses to their now exposed throat. They thrust their hips up,

“Blood of the Allfather  _ please  _ touch me.” They breathed out gripping tightly to Elliott.

Now he knew why they seemed so familiar, now that he knew he could hear the diction that the mask couldn’t hide. He froze as he realized it was Bloodhound on his couch, Bloodhound who had been kissing him, holy shit he made out with Bloodhound. He looked up at them, his hands still tangled in their hair,

“Bloodhound?” He half gasped half choked out.

“No point in hiding it now, yes, forgive me for the deception.” They reached for their hoodie, “I will see myself out now.”

Elliott caught their wrist and held it gently,

“No no you don’t- I-I mean unless you want to leave then of course but I, I’m still okay with this I mean I’ve fantasized about it before. Uh, I mean!”

Bloodhound was smirking at him,

“Oh, you have? I would certainly like to hear about these fantasies of yours.”

Elliott floundered for words as his face grew hotter,

“I just uh, I just have a couple of questions.”

“You want to know why I didn’t tell you when you approached me, yes?”

Elliott nodded, still unsure this wasn’t all some hazy dream.

“Bloodhound is...not a persona per se but they are not who I am. In the ring I am the arm of the Gods, that is why I wear the mask, Gods do not have mortal faces and I would not want anyone to associate mine with divinity. I don’t wear the mask outside the ring as it is unnecessary, my identity is still secret and it is an act of devotion. To kill in the name of the Allfather.”

Elliott nodded,

“Okay uh yeah I understand all that makes sense but uh if you’re not Bloodhound outside the ring what should I call the person on my couch?”

“You may call me Draugur if you wish.”

Elliott rested his hand on Draugur’s hip, rubbing a circle with his thumb,

“Well then Draugur, shall we get back to it?”

They got up on their knees and pressed themself to Elliott, hands exploring the expanse of skin under his shirt,

“I would like that very much, Elliott.” They punctuated with a kiss, softer than the previous ones, more tender. Elliott pulled away only to take off his shirt and then got right back to kissing them. He braced one hand on their back and the other one under their thighs. He lifted them off the couch, still kissing them. Draugur hummed in surprise when they saw they were off the couch but made no protest. Now that Elliott knew this was, well the person he’d been admiring for months now, the couch just wouldn’t do. They deserved only the best, and Elliott intended to give it to them. He laid them down gently on his bed, their hair fanning out like a crown of night. Elliott bit his lip as he began undoing his pants. Draugur was apparently just as eager to resume their previous activities as they quickly stripped bare aside from their crop top. It hung loosely on them. Elliott climbed into the bed on top of Draugur and kissed them again, taking in the feeling of their body under his. Before he could even take a breath Draugur had flipped them over and was now straddling Elliott,

“Oh, this is a nice view.” They breathed,

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Elliott said raggedly.

Draugur moved their hands slowly up Elliott’s chest, tracing his top surgery scars with their thumbs before giving his nipple piercings a teasing flick,

“Full of surprises aren’t you?”

They didn’t give Elliott time to reply as they began licking up Elliott’s torso, grazing a canine over his nipple. He gasped, utter gibberish spilling from his lips as Draugur worked him. They sat up grinding into Elliott,

“You have any lube?” They asked.

“Yeah yeah just uh don’t move.” Elliott reached to his nightstand and passed the bottle to Draugur. Draugur slicked Elliott’s already hard yet previously neglected member. Draugur aligned Elliott’s tip with their entrance lowering themself onto him. They inhaled sharply pinning Elliott’s hands above his head, they stilled as they adjusted to the sensation,

“Fuck me, Elliott.” They breathed, face barely an inch from Elliott’s. Elliott thrust up into Draugur almost whimpering as he fucked them,

“Faster, faster for me baby.”

Elliott kissed them passionately as he sped up. Draugur ran their hands down Elliott’s arms and gripped his shoulders,

“Yeah just like that Gods you’re good at this.” They wrenched their eyes shut taking quick shallow breaths. Elliott moaned,

“You like it when I praise you huh? You love being told how good you are don’t you?” They asked with a breathy chuckle.

“Fuck yes,” he scratched at their back his hands trembling as he fucked them harder he could tell he was close.

“You’re being very good for me Elliott.” They kissed him and stroked his face.

“I want to be good for you, say the word and I am yours.” Elliott didn’t even have the wherewithal to care that he’d basically just confessed his feelings mid-fuck.

Draugur pressed their forehead to Elliott’s, looking him dead in the eyes,

“You’re mine.”

With that Elliott cried out as he came holding onto Draugur for dear life. They collapsed on top of him panting into Elliott’s chest. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and looked down at them, they looked so at home with their head on his heart,

“I meant it, what I said.” He whispered, afraid to break the spell the two of them had just cast. Draugur tilted their head to look at Elliott and a small smile graced their face, 

“So did I.” 

They kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> what up my gray-ace ass hasn't written porn in like forever but I just had to with these two! Bh is ambiguous bc I'm nonbinary and I said so basically. My tumblr is bpdmollymauk and my origin is alinnsurana if u want to play with me! Comments and kudos always welcome <3


End file.
